Premonition In The Night
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: When Rafael has a nightmare that is more than just a nightmare, what could this mean for him and Lisa? Read to find out more! Please read and review!
1. More Than A Nightmare Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Saddle Club, Saddle Club is a copyright of Bonnie Bryant.**

** More Than A Nightmare Part 1**

** It was a calm but windy night in Sweet Water Virginia as Rafael tossed and turned in his bed.**

** As he tossed and turned restlessly, Rafael began to dream.**

** Within his dream, Lisa Atwood was in the lounge while Carole was helping Doctor Barker make Prancer's delivery.**

** Prancer who was about ready to foal was bitten by a rattlesnake the day before.**

** Rafael then sat bolt upright in his bed in a cold sweat.**

_**What was that**_**, Rafael thought. **_**was that a nightmare**_**? **_**Or was it**_**... **_**something else**_**?**

** Rafael got out of his bed and tip toed out of the bedroom he shared with Carmina, his mother, who slept in the bed across from him.**

** Rafael went into the kitchen to grab himself a glass of warm milk.**

** After having his glass of warm milk, Rafael became so sleepy that he slumped into one of the chairs in his living room.**

** Rafael began to dream once again.**

** Within his dream, Lisa was in the lounge while Carole was helping Doctor Barker make Prancer's delivery.**

** Prancer who was about ready to foal was bitten by a rattlesnake.**

** Carole and Doctor Barker entered the lounge with Max and Elizabeth by their side.**

** "Lisa," Max said gently. "the vet and Carole have some good news for you... as well as some bad news for you."**

** "Please, give me the good news first." Lisa requested.**

** "Prancer's birth was a success! The foal is a girl," Carole exclaimed. "and her name... is Dancer!"**

** "What's the bad news?" Lisa asked.**

** "Because of the snake venom in her system," Max said seriously. "Missis Reg and I have decided... to put Prancer down."**

** Rafael then opened his eyes, again, he was in a cold sweat.**

_**Okay**_**, Rafael thought. **_**I don**_**'**_**t think that was a mere nightmare**_**... **_**Lisa might be in pain one day**_**!**

** The next day in Willow Creek Virginia, Lisa was tacking up Prancer.**

** When Stevie and Carole entered the stable.**

** "Lisa," Carole called. "are you ready for our ride?"**

** "Carole! Look at Prancer," Lisa called. "does she look stout to you?"**

** "Stout indeed, Lisa! Prancer and Starlight's foal is going to be born soon!" Carole exclaimed.**

** "Yes! But wait, do you think I could still ride on her back?" Lisa asked Carole, she was excited.**

** Elizabeth Regnery or as the students and stablehands called her Missis Reg came into the stable.**

** "You can't ride Prancer right now, Lisa," Elizabeth said firmly. "she will be foaling very soon, though, you may ride Delilah."**

** "But, I **_**can**_**'**_**t**_** do that to Prancer!" Lisa protested to Missis Reg.**


	2. More Than A Nightmare Part 2

** More Than A Nightmare Part 2**

** "I know that you and Prancer have a special bond, Lisa," Elizabeth said gently. "but you would like both mare and foal to be healthy, wouldn't you?"**

** "Yes, Missis Reg." Lisa sighed.**

** "Good," Elizabeth said to Lisa. "now, come with me, I'm going to help you tack up Delilah."**

** "Yes, Missis Reg." Lisa sighed.**

** Lisa untacked Prancer, put Prancer's tack back into the tack room, and led Prancer back into her stall.**

** Then, Lisa followed Elizabeth to Delilah's stall after getting Delilah's tack.**

** Stevie and Carole were waiting for Lisa outside.**

** When Veronica DiAngelo came up the three Saddle Club members while talking on her cell phone.**

** "So, Kristi," Veronica asked. "how are you feeling?"**

** "This cold is bringing me down," Kristi Cavanaugh answered Veronica on her end. "luckily, Chelsea brought over some of her famous chicken noodle soup to help me combat it just before she left for her shift at the library."**

** "I can't believe I'm stuck with the Saddle Bags all because you're sick!" Veronica complained.**

** "Veronica, don't be so hard on them." Kristi said on her end.**

** "Don't be so hard on the **_**Saddle Club**_**! Kristi! I can't believe I'm saying this about you... but you can be as juvenile as they are!" Veronica exclaimed.**

** "Excuse me?" Kristi asked on her end, holding back a sneeze.**

** "You heard me," Veronica said to Kristi on her end. "you can be as juvenile as the Saddle Club."**

** "I don't have to take this! Especially since I'm sick!" Kristi exclaimed.**

** Kristi furiously hung up on Veronica.**

** Lisa showed up on Delilah's back.**

** "Are you ready to go?" Lisa asked Stevie and Carole.**

** "Are we ever!" Stevie and Carole agreed in unison.**


	3. More Than A Nightmare Part 3

** More Than A Nightmare Part 3**

** On their ride, Lisa had a question on her mind.**

** "What was **_**that**_** all about?" Lisa asked Stevie and Carole curiously.**

** "What was **_**what**_** all about, Lisa?" Carole answered. **

** "Veronica's phone call." Lisa said to Stevie and Carole.**

** "Oh, nothing," Stevie answered Lisa. "just Veronica being... well... Veronica."**

** "What else is new?" Carole added.**

** Lisa, Stevie, and Carole all had to laugh.**

** Suddenly, a rattlesnake slithered up and hissed at Lisa and Delilah.**

** Delilah, spooked by the snake, threw Lisa off her back.**

** Prancer galloped up and challenged the rattlesnake which bit Prancer in her right front leg.**

** "Prancer!" Lisa exclaimed.**

** "Quick," Carole gasped. "we need to get her back to Pine Hollow!"**

** The rattlesnake slithered off, leaving the Saddle Club alone.**

** The Saddle Club finished putting Prancer back in her stall just as Elizabeth and her son, Max Regnery entered the stable with Doctor Judy Barker.**

** "Prancer was bitten by a rattlesnake, you must save her and her unborn foal, Doctor Judy!" Lisa sobbed, she was worried.**

** "Calm down, Lisa," Doctor Barker said. "I will do all that I can to save the life of Prancer and her foal."**

** "Thank you." Lisa cried, drying her eyes with her sleeve.**

** "Uh-oh! Doctor Barker," Stevie exclaimed. "I think Prancer is going into labor!"**


	4. An Old Life And A New Life

** An Old Life And A New Life**

** "Quick, Carole! Help me out here," Doctor Barker said. "Lisa and Stevie, the two of you go wait someplace outside of the stable."**

** "I'm on it, Doctor Judy." Carole said with urgency.**

** "That's our cue to leave." Stevie said to Lisa.**

** "Right behind you, Stevie." Lisa said.**

** Lisa and Stevie raced out of the stable.**

** When they entered the lounge, Stevie and Lisa found Phil Marsten, Murray Richards, Simon Atherton, Desi Biggins, and Veronica all chilling there.**

** Veronica was talking to Kristi on her cellphone, as usual.**

** "Sorry I was so hard on you earlier, Kristi," Lisa and Stevie heard Veronica saying. "do you forgive me?"**

** "Apology **_**not**_** accepted, Veronica!" Kristi said on her end.**

** "But I wish you were here." Veronica said to Kristi.**

** "Well, you will just have to get over it, Veronica, I'm sure you found someone else to boss around by now." Kristi said.**

** "I don't have to take this," Veronica said. "get lost, Kristi."**

** Veronica hung up her cellphone.**

** Carole and Doctor Barker entered the lounge with Max and Elizabeth by their side.**

** "Lisa," Max said gently. "the vet and Carole have some good news for you... as well as some bad news for you."**

** "Please, give me the good news first." Lisa requested.**

** "Prancer's birth was a success! The foal is a girl," Carole exclaimed. "and her name... is Dancer!"**

** "What's the bad news?" Lisa asked.**

** "Because of the snake venom in her system," Max said seriously. "Missis Reg and I have decided... to put Prancer down."**

** "What? No!" Lisa shouted.**


	5. Lisa Devastated! Rafael's Visit

** Lisa Devastated! Rafael's Visit**

** "I know how you must feel right now, Lisa," Carole said. "but it has to be done."**

** "No! I **_**will not **_**accept this!" Lisa sobbed.**

** Lisa began to run out of the lounge but was stopped by Melanie and Jess.**

** "Running?" Jess asked Lisa.**

** Lisa pushed past the duo of youngsters.**

** "Well, **_**that**_** was rude." Melanie commented.**

** "We should leave Lisa alone, Mel," Jess said. "I don't think she wants to see us right now."**

** Lisa found herself in a place where she thought she would never be.**

** She found herself in the very place where her other beloved horse, Diablo asked her to turn him loose so that he could be free to roam.**

** "Oh, Prancer," Lisa said. "without you, I will **_**never**_** ride again!"**

** Lisa then began to sob uncontrollably.**

** When suddenly, a familiar black horse with an equally familiar rider showed up.**

** "Whoa, Boy! Steady, Diablo!" the rider called out.**

_**Diablo**_**? **_**Then that must mean that**_**... Lisa thought.**

** The boy got off the black horse.**

** "Hi, Lisa." Rafael said.**

** "Max and Missis Reg are going to put Prancer down!" Lisa told Rafael, beginning to sob hard.**

** "Did they say when they were going to put Prancer down, Lisa?" Rafael asked in a calm but serious voice.**

** "This afternoon, after lunch... why?" Lisa asked Rafael.**

** "This afternoon, after lunch... uh-oh," Rafael exclaimed. "climb onto Diablo's back with me, Lisa! I'll get you back to Pine Hollow in time!"**

** Lisa climbed onto Diablo's back and held onto Rafael's shoulders tightly.**

** The twosome made it back to Pine Hollow just in time for Prancer's eulogy.**

** As the eulogy came to a close, Elizabeth brought Lisa forward.**

** "Lisa," Elizabeth asked. "would you like to help Max and me?"**

** Lisa was confused, "With what, Missis Reg?" she asked.**

** "Bring it on out, Max." Elizabeth said.**

** Max wheeled out a tiny pine tree.**

** "We would like you to help us plant this tree for Prancer's memory." Max explained to Lisa honestly.**


	6. A Tree For Prancer

** A Tree For Prancer**

** "I would be **_**honored**_** to help you plant this tree for Prancer," Lisa exclaimed. "we could **_**even**_** plant it next to Cobalt's tree!"**

** Rafael came up to the location where Lisa, Max, and Elizabeth were conversing.**

** "Do you think I could lend a hand too, Missis Reg?" Rafael asked.**

** "We would be delighted if you would help us plant Prancer's sapling!" Max said to Rafael.**

** "That's right, Rafael," Elizabeth added. "the more the merrier."**

** Rafael pushed up the legs of his pants so he wouldn't get them too dirty because these were his **_**good**_** pants.**

** After Prancer's tree was planted, Stevie and Carole watched Lisa and Rafael sitting under the pine tree with their drawing pads and pencils in hand.**

** Stevie and Carole saw Veronica and Desi walking up to Lisa and Rafael.**

** "Uh-oh," Stevie said to Carole. "there is no way this can be good."**

** "Let's just hope that Desi can put Veronica in her place, Stevie." Carole said.**

** Stevie and Carole went into the stable to tack up their horses for a ride.**

** "So," Veronica asked in a haughty manner. "is it true that you are never going to ride again, Lisa?"**

** Lisa didn't take her eyes off her drawing.**

** "Um... Veronica?" Desi asked.**

** "Earth to Lisa, I was talking," Veronica said. "is it true that you are never going to ride again?"**

** Lisa **_**still**_** didn't look up from **_**her**_** drawing, however, Rafael looked up from **_**his**_**.**

** "Leave Lisa alone, Veronica! Can't you see she is grieving right now?" Rafael asked.**

** Finally, Lisa **_**did**_** lift her eyes from her drawing.**

** "Veronica," Lisa said. "remember how you felt when Colbalt was put down? How special he was to you?"**

** "What's your point?" Veronica asked Lisa.**

** "Well, I feel the same way about Prancer!" Lisa exclaimed.**

** Lisa began to sob uncontrollably into Rafael's arms, "Take off, Veronica!" he snapped.**

** "Oh, come on! It's just a horse," Veronica said. "beside, Rafael, you sold Diablo to Lisa, didn't you? She could ride him."**

** "Veronica," Lisa sobbed bitterly. "Rafael's and my dear Diablo would rather roam wild and free than be cooped up in Prancer's old stall! I'm **_**never**_** riding again!"**


	7. Grief Stricken Lisa

** Grief Stricken Lisa**

** Rafael wanted to give Veronica a good punch to her stomach for upsetting Lisa, but in his heart, he knew that it wasn't very polite to hit a girl.**

** Even if that girl **_**was**_** in fact Veronica.**

** "Come on, Lisa," Rafael said gently. "I'll take you home."**

** Lisa dried her eyes, "Thank you, Rafael." she sniffed.**

** Later on that day at the Atwood residence, Lisa was lying on her back on her bed.**

** Eleanor knocked on Lisa's opened door.**

** "Lisa," Eleanor asked. "is it true that you have quit riding completely since Prancer had been put down?"**

** Lisa looked at her mother's questioning expression.**

** "Yes," Lisa answered her mother, fighting back some sobs. "I have quit riding completely."**

** "You shouldn't give up riding so easily." Eleanor said to Lisa.**

** "Why shouldn't I give up?" Lisa asked Eleanor.**

** "Just because Prancer was put down," Eleanor said to Lisa. "it doesn't mean that you can't find another horse to ride."**

** "But I don't want to ride another horse!" Lisa protested to her mother.**

** "What about that black stallion I bought for you?" Eleanor asked Lisa.**

** "If you mean Diablo, he would rather roam wild and free instead of being cooped up in Prancer's old stall." Lisa said to her mother.**

** Melanie entered Lisa's doorway.**

** "Mom," Melanie asked. "is it okay if Jess spends the night here?"**

** "I don't see why not," Eleanor said to Melanie. "did Jess's grandfather say it was all right?"**

** "It'll be **_**more**_** than just **_**one**_** night, Mom," Melanie said. "because Orlando will be going out of town for a two week long vacation in California."**

** "Okay, Jess can stay for that time period." Eleanor said to Melanie kindly.**

** "Yes! I'll go give Jess a call!" Melanie exclaimed.**

** Melanie then raced off to use the telephone.**


	8. Another Dream

** Another Dream**

** "Tell Jess **_**not**_** to bring Trouble with her!" Lisa called after Melanie.**

** "And who or what," Eleanor asked. "is Trouble?"**

** "He is Pine Hollow's resident donkey, he was found my Melanie and Jess when they went to pick up a new pony for the Regnerys." Lisa told her mother.**

** "I'll tell her not to bring him." Melanie promised Lisa.**

** "Good." Lisa called to Melanie.**

** Later on in her bedroom that night, Lisa had a dream.**

** Within her dream, Lisa was riding with Eleanor and Melanie in the car to Pine Hollow.**

** Melanie along with Jess were graduating to advanced horses.**

** "I don't know why **_**I**_**'**_**m**_** going back to Pine Hollow, Mom, I don't ever wish to ride again." Lisa sighed.**

** Suddenly, a black haired brown eyed girl appeared before Lisa.**

** "You shouldn't give up on riding... talk Max into buying Lady Louise from Mister Cowlin." the mysterious girl advised Lisa.**

** "Who are you?" Lisa asked the girl.**

** "My name is not important right now," the girl told Lisa. "just talk Max into buying Lady Louise from Mister Cowlin."**

** "Okay, I will." Lisa said to the girl.**

** In his bedroom, Rafael had a very mysterious dream.**

** Within his dream, Rafael was riding on Diablo bareback to Pine Hollow.**

** Suddenly, a black haired brown eyed girl appeared before Rafael.**

** "Lisa shouldn't give up on riding... talk Max into buying Lady Louise from Mister Cowlin." the mysterious girl told Rafael.**

** "Who are you?" Rafael asked the girl.**

** "My name is not important right now," the girl told Rafael. "just talk Max into buying Lady Louise from Mister Cowlin."**

** "Okay, I will." Rafael said to the girl.**

** Back at the Atwood residence, Lisa quickly sat bolt upright.**

_**What was that**_**? Lisa thought.**

** Back at his residence in Sweet Water, Rafael quickly sat bolt upright.**

_**What was that**_**?**_** Another dream**_**? Rafael thought, he was shivering with chills.**


	9. Persuading Max

** Persuading Max**

** The very next morning, Lisa was riding with Eleanor and Melanie in the car to Pine Hollow.**

** Melanie along with Jess were graduating to advanced horses.**

** "I don't know why **_**I**_**'**_**m**_** going back to Pine Hollow, Mom, I don't ever wish to ride again." Lisa sighed.**

** "Because, Lisa," Eleanor said. "Melanie and Jess are graduating to more advanced horses today."**

** "I'm really excited!" Melanie exclaimed.**

** "Me too!" Jess agreed.**

** Suddenly, the same black haired brown eyed girl from her dream from the night before appeared before Lisa.**

** "You shouldn't give up on riding... talk Max into buying Lady Louise from Mister Cowlin." the mysterious girl advised Lisa.**

** "Who are you?" Lisa asked the girl.**

** "My name is not important right now," the girl told Lisa. "just talk Max into buying Lady Louise from Mister Cowlin."**

** "Okay, I will." Lisa said to the girl.**

** The girl then vanished from Lisa's sight.**

** Eleanor looked at Lisa who sat in the front seat with her.**

** "Are you all right, Lisa?" Eleanor asked.**

** "I'm fine, Mom," Lisa said. "I guess I just didn't get enough sleep last night is all."**

** "Well then," Eleanor said to Lisa firmly. "you had better catch up on your sleep."**

** Once at Pine Hollow, Lisa met up with Rafael outside the ring where they were watching Desi on Jellybean's back.**

** "Let's go, Lisa." Rafael said.**

** "I'm right behind you, Rafael." Lisa said.**

** Lisa and Rafael found Max in his office.**

** "Lisa? What are you doing here," Max asked. "didn't you give up on riding?"**

** "I don't want to give up on riding anymore, Max." Lisa said.**

** "I don't understand, what are you saying?" Max asked Lisa.**

** "Lisa would like you to buy Lady Louise for her from Mister Cowlin." Rafael clarified to Max.**

** "Please, Max, I would like to ride once more!" Lisa pleaded.**

** "Okay, you both have convinced me," Max said. "I will go have a little chat with Bob."**


	10. The Talk With Bob Cowlin

** The Talk With Bob Cowlin**

** "Yes!" Rafael and Lisa exclaimed in unison.**

** Lisa saw Max putting his fedora on his head.**

** "Please be careful, Max." Lisa pleaded.**

** "I will be careful, Lisa," Max said to her, kissing Lisa on her forehead. "I promise."**

** Lisa sighed with relief.**

** "Wait a minute, Max," Rafael shouted. "I'm coming with you!"**

** Max shot Rafael a look that showed sternness.**

** "No you're not," Max said to Rafael firmly. "you stay here to protect Lisa."**

** "Roger that." Rafael said to Max.**

** Max then left for the Cowlin residence.**

** While Max was paying a visit to the Cowlin family, Lisa and Rafael went inside the stable where Desi was putting Jellybean back into her stall.**

** Desi turned to see Lisa and Rafael.**

** "Hi, Lisa," Desi said. "who's your friend?"**

** "This is Rafael," Lisa introduced to Desi. "and he is more than just a friend to me."**

** Desi looked at Rafael, "Is he? Really?" she asked Lisa.**

** "You bet I am, Miss Biggins," Rafael said. "I am Lisa's boyfriend."**

** "Congratulations, Lisa!" Desi exclaimed.**

** A few hours later, Max came back to Pine Hollow with Lady Louise in a trailer hitched to the back of his truck.**

** "Hey, Lisa! I have a surprise for you!" Max called.**

** Max unloaded Lady Louise from the trailer.**

** Melanie rode up to Max on the back of Comanche followed by Jess on the back of Barq.**

** "Wow, Lisa," Melanie exclaimed. "this is the best!"**

** "Agreed," Jess exclaimed. "now you can ride again, Lisa!"**

** "You look great on Comanche's back, Melanie." Lisa said.**

** "Thanks, Lisa." Melanie said.**

** Lisa climbed onto the back of Lady Louise, she wanted to try her hand at riding bareback.**

** As she watched Lisa mounting up, the mysterious girl felt quite proud of her good deed.**


	11. Rafael The Restless

** Rafael The Restless**

** While she was on the horse's back, Lisa gave Lady Louise a gentle hug.**

** "I know you'll never replace Prancer in my heart, Lady Louise." Lisa whispered gently.**

** Melanie cantered up to Lisa.**

** "Lisa, there's something wrong with Rafael! Come quickly!" Melanie called.**

** "Where is he?" Lisa asked Melanie, there was a hint of concern in her voice.**

** "Rafael is in the hay loft! Jack thinks he's delirious!" Melanie said to Lisa.**

** "I'm on my way." Lisa said to Melanie.**

** Back in the hay loft, Stevie and Carole were watching Rafael fidget restlessly.**

** "Oh! Who is she? Who is that girl?" Rafael called.**

** "Girl? What girl?" Stevie asked Rafael.**

** "Are you talking about Lisa, Rafael?" Carole added.**

** "The girl may have Lisa's skin tone," Rafael answered Stevie and Carole. "but she has my hair and eye color."**

** "Uh-oh," Stevie said. "this **_**is**_** mysterious!"**

** "Yes," Carole agreed. "and to add to the mystery... where is Lisa?"**

** Just a few minutes later, Melanie entered the hay loft with Lisa following right behind her.**


	12. The Girl From The Dream

** The Girl From The Dream**

** "It is okay, everybody," Lisa said. "I am right here."**

** "You had better calm Rafael down, Lisa." Stevie said.**

** "He is **_**way**_** too restless!" Carole added.**

** "I will do whatever I can to help him." Lisa said to Stevie and Carole.**

** Stevie and Carole decided that it was best to leave Lisa alone to take care of Rafael.**

** Rafael opened his eyes, "Li... sa?" he asked groggily.**

** "I came to your rescue again... just like I did when you were delirious." Lisa said to Rafael gently.**

** "Just who is she?" Rafael asked Lisa.**

** Lisa glanced at Rafael.**

** "I have no idea who you're talking about," Lisa said. "who is who, Rafael?"**

** "This girl from my dream... who is she?" Rafael asked Lisa.**

** "Does this girl happen to have my face shape, skin tone, nose, mouth, and eye shape as well as your black hair and brown eyes?" Lisa asked Rafael.**

** "Yes! That's her! But how do you know?" Rafael answered Lisa.**

** "I've had that very same dream, Rafael." Lisa said.**

** Rafael sat up and brushed some hay out of his hair, "How could we both have had **_**the same **_**dream?" he asked Lisa.**

** Over in the lounge, Desi was talking to Veronica.**

** "I met Lisa's guy as I put Jellybean back into her stall earlier today." Desi said.**

** "How could **_**anybody**_** be interested in Lisa the Loser?" Veronica asked Desi.**

** Desi looked at Veronica, "I think it's very sweet that someone is as sweet on Lisa as she is on him." she said.**


	13. Some Private Time

** Some Private Time**

** "If you say so, Desi." Veronica said.**

** Simon was in the lounge as well, he was in the kitchen packing a picnic lunch for himself and Desi to take on their ride.**

** Simon checked the Danish cookie tin, it was empty.**

** "Oh no! We're all out of Danish cookies," Simon exclaimed. "now what am I going to pack for our picnic dessert?"**

** "Don't worry, Simon," Desi said gently. "Lisa told me that Melanie baked brownies yesterday, they're in the fridge because Melanie frosted them."**

** "Thanks, Desi." Simon said.**

** Simon then packed two fudgy chocolate brownies into a tupperware container and put the container into the picnic basket with the two chicken tomato sandwiches and the two single serving bags of corn chips that he'd already packed.**

** Simon then looked into the fridge and found two bottles of apple juice and packed them into the picnic basket.**

** Stevie and Carole entered the lounge to find Simon carrying the picnic basket.**

** "Where are you off to, Simon?" Carole asked.**

** "I'll be taking Desi on a little picnic, Carole." Simon answered.**

** Desi came into the kitchen.**

** "I'm ready to go now, Simon." Desi said.**

** "Me too." Simon said.**

** While on their picnic, Simon looked over his shoulder.**

** "Anything wrong, Simon?" Desi asked.**

** Simon looked back at Desi, "**_**That**_** was strange!" he exclaimed.**

** "What was strange?" Desi asked Simon.**

** "I thought I saw Lisa and her guy riding around behind us." Simon answered Desi.**

** "That's impossible, Simon," Desi said. "Rafael and Lisa are back at Pine Hollow!"**

** "You're correct as usual, Desi," Simon sighed. "just what was I thinking?"**

** Back at Pine Hollow in the hay loft, Rafael grasped Lisa by the hand.**

** "You won't leave my side, will you, Lisa?" Rafael asked.**

** "I won't leave you, Rafael," Lisa said gently. "I can promise you that much."**


	14. A Promise To Be Kept

** A Promise To Be Kept**

** "Good," Rafael said to Lisa with a sigh of relief. "now, what do you say we go to JB's for some ice cream, my treat."**

** "Sounds good to me." Lisa agreed with Rafael.**

** Upon arriving at the cafe, Lisa and Rafael saw Veronica talking to Kristi on her cellphone.**

** Veronica had ordered an enormous banana split.**

** "I can't believe it, Kristi!" Veronica exclaimed.**

** "What is it this time, Veronica?" Kristi asked on her end.**

** "Desi ditched me for Simon! Can you believe **_**that**_**?" Veronica asked Kristi.**

** "From what Desi told me, she has quite the crush on Simon." Kristi told Veronica.**

** "Oh, shut up and get lost, Kristi," Veronica shouted over the telephone. "I think you are being **_**way**_** too clingy!"**

** Veronica hung up on Kristi and went back to eating her banana split.**

** Lisa and Rafael sat down in a corner booth away from Veronica.**

** Back at Pine Hollow, Carole was trying to tack up Starlight.**

** When Starlight knocked his saddle out of Carole's hands.**

** "Starlight? What's wrong?" Carole asked.**

** Jack came out of the tack room.**

** "What's the matter, Carole?" Jack asked.**

** "There's something wrong with Starlight, Jack," Carole explained. "he doesn't seem to want to be tacked up."**

** Jack took a look at Starlight.**

** "I see what's wrong, Lisa isn't the only one who's missing Prancer," Jack said. "Starlight misses his mate too."**

** "Is that right, Boy? Do you miss Prancer?" Carole asked Starlight.**

** Starlight nickered in agreement.**

** A few hours later, Rafael dropped Lisa off at her house.**

** "Thanks for today, Rafael," Lisa said. "it totally got my mind off missing Prancer too much."**

** "I'm glad it did." Rafael said to Lisa.**

** "Will we see each other again?" Lisa asked Rafael.**

** Rafael leaned in and kissed Lisa, "You can count on it... and just maybe... one day... you will have a new horse that you think is special." he said to her.**

** Mounting Diablo's back, Rafael rode off into the sunset.**


End file.
